Replica
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: The story of Jamie and Roxie as they develop their powers with the help of Charles Xavier  poor summary :P  Will contain OCs and starts a year after First Class events.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I recently saw "X-Men First Class" and got inspired to write this. This will be in an AU and take place one year after the movie. Also this story will try to play into the time period of 1963 so that includes some Civil Rights mentioning, a song or two, and pop culture references. Also there are OCs in this but no romantic pairings as of now. So, please enjoy this story! Thank you.

* * *

><p>About a year had passed since the events on that beach, a year since the rumor of a group of mutants that stopped, what they called, The Cuban Missile Crisis(and the rumors that the government quickly denied), and a year since Charles Xavier had unofficially opened his school for mutants. Yet, he didn't have any new blood since he and Erik recruited for the CIA So here he was staring at the white helmet with its wires protruding out of it once again. Cerebro did undergo a few upgrades, but Hank swore that none of it would make Charles's hair fall out.<p>

"Ready when you are." said Hank with his blue claws waiting over the control keys.

Charles placed the helmet on his head as his way of saying Yes, and soon felt that familiar surge through his head.

Hank stared at the typewriter, hoping that it would soon become active and give them the location of a mutant. Almost as if on cue the machine was typeing away and after two lines stopped.

Charles removed Cerebro and looked at Hank. "Did we get them?"

"Yeah." he replied as he read the paper. "We're in luck, both are in the same city. From the looks of it both girls."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Here is a fun fact, back when I saw "The Incredibles"(when they first came out) I thought of Jamie and Roxie, my OCs for this story. But at the time they had no names and I had a hard time trying to bring them into that world. Their story never really got off the ground but this is like their redemption.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter up now, because the first was so short. So please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roxie Hathaway was always a tomboy. She was mostly raised by her father and four brothers, so she really didn't have any other option but to be a little bit tough.<p>

Jamie Rockwell was a girly girl. She was raised solely by her mother who always reminded her to act, dress, and speak like the wonderful young woman she knew her daughter was.

Both girls essentially grew up together. Jamie's mother Stella, a stout, strong minded, milk chocolate woman, worked as a house keeper for Mathew, Roxie's father. For he apparently needed all the help he could get with things considered "woman's work." Ms. Rockwell claimed that his cooking was so terrible that he could burn cornflakes. Even though personality wise both where on separate ends of the Earth, both shared a common trait; both where mutants.

This was one of the many reasons as to why they where such close friends as it was very hard, if not damn near impossible for them, to find another mutant.

This was the exact feeling Charles had as he drove down the busy Chicago street. He felt like he was driving around for hours as he continued to look out of his window at the shops along the street.

"Are you sure you read that right?" he asked Sean next to him.

He felt that it would be best for him to come along if the potential recruits needed more proof that there were others out there. And compared to Alex, Sean's mutation caused a little less collateral damage.

Sean, with his cheek against the cool window, sighed and looked at the paper again.

"Yeah, for the thousandth time! It should be right here, with a big red sign that says Roxie's-"

"Rocket Repair Garage." Charles continued happily as he pulled in to the little garage's driveway.

As he put the car in park a young man with dirty red hair jogged up to him and made a sign that told Charles to roll down the window.

"So man, what can I do ya?' he asked with a bright smile.

"Just a little check up my friend. Wouldn't want her dropping out on my on a sudden notice." Charles smiled back as he patted the steering wheel.

"Okay then you wait right there. Roxie!" he called out as he opened the car door for Charles.

As both men stepped out the car they both saw a young woman walk up to their car. Her long hair, the same color as the young man's, was pulled into a high ponytail as her pale face had smudges of oil and dirt on it, as if to match the ones on her jumpsuit and sneakers. Roxie stopped in front of the pair as her blue eyes began to analyze them. The young man turned to her and ruffled her hair as he walked off.

"Just a check up, try not to screw up stupid."

Roxie growled under her breath as she turned her attention back to the pair.

"Sorry, please ignore my stupid brother. So you guys just want a diagnostic check?" she asked.

"Well, not actually. We came here to make you a proposition." said Charles in a very calm voice.

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"Well, first off let me introduce myself, I'm Charles Xavier and this here is Sean-" Sean gave her a little wave. "and we are just like you. Mutants I mean."

Roxie only gave him a confused look as she started to back away. Charles then rested two fingers on his temple and this only made her more confused and slightly nervous.

_'This man might be crazy. I shoulda brought my wrench.'_

_'I assure you, your wrench won't be needed. We aren't violent.'_ a voice that sounded like Charles echoed in her head.

Roxie stopped in her tracks as her face paled. "H-h-how did you do that?" Roxie shuddered.

"It's my mutation, I'm a telepath."

Roxie went paler, if it was possible, as she tried to absorb all that was happening.

"No way...it couldn't be."

Charles sighed and glanced at Sean. "Sean if you wouldn't mind to show what you can do."

Sean smiled and nodded. He was waiting for the chance to show off in front of the very cute girl. He turned to look at a car on the other side of where they were. Sean smiled at Roxie, "You may want to cover your ears."

Roxie ignored him and followed his view of direction. Sean opened his mouth and suddenly a high pitch scream, at which Roxie did cover her ears, was head followed by broken glass.

She looked in awe as the windows on the car where shattered. She slowly turned back to face the two men and a small smile crept onto her face, that continued to grow until it was a full blown grin.

"I knew it. I knew we couldn't be alone. Follow me! And sorry 'bout all that, it's just...you know, I mean how often do you find someone like us?" she said suddenly talkative, most likely being spurred on by excitement.

The three soon found themselves in the back alley of the garage and sitting by the back door entrance there were four almost empty beer bottles.

"Were are we going?" Sean asked as Charles sent him a glare telling him to shut up.

Roxie stopped by the beer bottles and smiled at Sean.

"This is it. They always leave their beer here so it gives me room to practice."

Before either one could ask her what she meant, Roxie elegantly moved her hand over the beer bottles and the left over beer began to float out and follow her hand, almost like it was a liquid magnet. With every move her hands made the beer followed: in circles, in large waves, in small splashes. And when she suddenly jerked her hand at the wall the beer splashed on the brick and trickled down to the ground. She then turned to the pair and smiled.

"Well?" she said.

Charles only smiled as he walked up to Roxie and put a hand on her shoulder. "How would you like to come to my school? There mutants, like yourself, can learn how to develop your powers and use them to the full potential. With a lovely mutation like that we would be honored to have you."

Roxie took Charles's hand from her shoulder and shook it firmly.

"I would be honored. But, I have another prospective member for you."

"Really?" he said as he placed his hands in his suit pocket.

"Yeah, my friend Jamie."

"Oh! We were looking for a Jamie too." called Sean with a grin.

"Really now?" said Roxie as she began to bite her bottom lip. "Just like how you were looking for a 'Roxie'?" as she pointed at herself. She chuckled and looked back at Charles.

"Well, if the Jamie you're lookin' for has the last name Rockwell, then I know her. And she would be great for your school."

"Can you tell us where to find her?" Charles asked.

"Well, she has been working down at the club for a good while, you can see her there tonight. Oh but-"

Roxie reached inside her jumpsuit collar and pulled out a key on a chain. With a quick tug she broke the chain around her neck and handed it to Charles.

"You'll need this though. The place is on East Walton street, trust me you can't miss it. She's pretty tall, dark black hair, and caramel like skin. Can't miss her. Good luck!"

With that said Roxie walked though the back door and was gone. Charles looked down at the key in his hand as Sean looked over his shoulder. In his hand was a small metal key. The head of the key was black and had a white silhouette of a bunny head and ears with a bow tie underneath it.

* * *

><p>Can you guess where Jamie works at?<p>

Fun Fact: I used to watch the 90s X-Men cartoon all the time when I was little but never saw the other movies because I was too young at the time when they came out so I couldn't see them. One I could see was the last one, but I never was able to get a ride or get someone to see it with me. XD This movie was the first actual X-Men movie I have seen. And from what I hear it was the best so far.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I am terribly sorry this chapter took so long to write, but here where I live; there have been many severe thunderstorms that have cut out the power and internet for almost a majority of July and August. So, I had about 4 other versions of this chapter that I started and rewrote because of losing them to the storm. But, now I have finished and I hope you enjoy!_  
><em><strong>DISCLAIMER!<strong> I don't own Playboy (if it isn't plainly obvious) and I haven't been in a Playboy Club in the 60's because I wasn't born then, so this interpretation of the club is based on my thoughts and also on a documentary I saw once that spoke about the Playboy club._

_So Huge Heffner…please don't sue me._

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed as she started at the large purple bruise around her right eye. It had swollen up some since that afternoon and had not gotten any better. What was supposed to be a peaceful lunch counter sit in at the White's only pharmacy counter Downtown ended in a violent riot between the protesters and the patrons of the counter.<p>

The people inside had threatened the protesters but they all stood their ground, one girl even got a milkshake dumped on her poor head but they still stood. Infuriated they broke out in a mob and it went downhill from there; bottles broken, chair's thrown, fist flying, and people screaming. Jamie considered herself lucky that all she got was a black eye and a cut on her side that she got while running away and scraping against a broken metal pole. She was extra lucky that she made it out before the police came and that no one followed her.

She continued to stare at the bruise in her wardrobe mirror. Dipping her fingertips in a small jar of makeup she carefully brushed against the swollen eye only to hiss and draw back.

It was no good.

It hurt too much to put any make up on and surly the guest would find out.

Jamie sighed, "I have no other choice."

Jamie put on her bunny ears and gave her tail a quick fluff as she walked out of the dressing area to the back room; on her way there she passed the rest of the girls. Jamie was the only Black Playmate there since the club's opening three years ago and racial tensions in the country where getting to a fever pitch. Yet, she was ever grateful that they didn't really give a care about her skin color while working, for they all shared a common issue; being a woman dealing with horrible men as clients. The ones that grabbed, pinched, and eyed you while working.

Carefully covering her face Jamie made a break for the back room and closed the door. The tiny little room held as storage for refills of cigarettes, table cloths, and even spare Bunny Suits.

She sighed and closed her eyes stretching her hands in front of her and suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke and suddenly reappeared but there was another Jamie staring her in the face. The other Jamie looked exactly like the original Jamie except for a blank look she shared on her face as well as the lack of a swollen purple eye.

Original Jamie looked at her copy and gave her a small smile as she fixed her hair and tail and put a cigarette holder around her neck.

"Now," she said. "Do you understand your primary objective?"

The copy nodded, "Yes Alpha."

"Any problem that you can't understand, come see me in the dressing room."

"Yes Alpha." Said the copy once more as she exited out of the room.

Jamie waited until everyone saw her copy leave out, and greeted the fake her with a hello and all left out to start welcoming the guest. When she was sure everyone had left Jamie slunk back into the dressing area and stared at her now black, purple and green bruised eye.

* * *

><p>Charles leaned on one of the tables swishing the drink in his hand looking around. He had heard about this club. It had only been open for three years and yet was vastly popular. He guessed mostly due to the magazine's success that anything related to the industry was going to be popular. He told Sean to grab Roxie and wait for him and Jamie around back when he got her, that way he hopped to get on the first plane back to New York and back to the mansion with his two new recruits right away.<p>

As he continued to look around he saw a kind of tall caramel skinned young woman walking in a pastel yellow Bunny Suit with yellow ears with a cigarette tray around her neck walking up to different men and asking if they wanted one. Her black hair was midway down her back and it swung every time she moved her head to answer the demand for cigarettes. That had to be her; matched the description Roxie said to a tee.

Charles also notice a man with rather slick black hair eying her as he signaled for a pack of smokes. She handed it to him and he then signaled for a light, she pulled one out and lit it and soon the man tried to get her into a conversation. Then a little stout man with the Bunny logo on his black jacket approached the two almost out of nowhere, but as soon as the black haired man pulled out a key, which looked like the one Roxie gave him, he left the pair alone.

It didn't take Charles long to realize that the key he was given was his ticket to talking to Jamie. Leaving his drink behind Charles walked over to the pair and gave a light cough. Jamie looked up at him while the other man tried to ignore his presence.

"Ah I hate to interrupt but I am in the need of a cigarette." He said giving her a charming smile.

Jamie only smiled back as she reached and handed him a cigar instead. "You get a cigar Mister, for being so polite."

"Thank you dear, actually if you wouldn't mind I would really like to talk to you th-"

"Ah ah ha, I'm sorry but this young lady is talking to me at the moment." Interrupted the other man as he pulled out his key once more to show that he could pull her away, and he was almost about to when he reached for her arm.

Charles quickly pressed his fingers to his temple and looked at the man. "Oh come now I know you want another drink right?"

Almost as if possessed the man suddenly left and went to go to the bar leaving Jamie and Charles to their selves. As Charles dragged her off to a dark corner of the room and gave her an almost simplified speech of what he did with Roxie earlier on in the day, it seemed as if his words went in one ear and out the other. She smiled and nodded but really said nothing.

Charles once again placed his fingers on his temple and look at Jamie attempting to read her thoughts.

**'OBJECTIVE: SMILE AT GUEST, NOD, NO TOUCHING, BE KIND, BE WARM, BE FRIENDLY, PEOPLE WITH KEYS GET FIRST PRIORITY, PEOPLE WITH KEYS CAN DATE YOU, BOSS COMES BEFORE PEOPLE WITH KEYS, BIG PROBLEMS SEE ALPHA.'**

Charles pulled back and stared at Jamie. Her mind had the same demands going over and over in her head almost like she was a broken record.

"I think I need Roxie."

* * *

><p>Sean really wanted to be in the club with Charles but the view he was looking at wasn't that bad. He and Roxie had been waiting in the back of the building for Charles and Jamie and the two of them hadn't really talked much since Charles went in over two hours ago, mostly due to Sean's staring at Roxie, while Roxie grew irritated waiting after twenty minutes; patience, she was told, was not a strong point of hers.<p>

"They should have been out here by now!" said Roxie as she paced back and forth. "Where in the hell are they?"

Suddenly Jamie and Charles came through the back entrance and slowly closed the door behind them.

"Nice timing!" said Sean as he walked over to the group.

"I think there is something wrong with her." Said Charles. "Her mind…it's…it's in a loop of some sorts."

Roxie looked down at Jamie and then back at Charles. "Oh you dumb ass! And they call you professor?"

Charles was slightly taken back while Sean tried to hold back a laugh.

"This is obviously not her! It's a copy! When you read her mind did she say "Alpha" at any time?"

"Yes, she did." Said Charles still offended.

Roxie turned the copy around to face him, "Well, I thought you knew about my mutation beforehand when you came to me and mentioned looking for a Roxie and a Jamie. I guess that's why I thought you knew about Jamie's mutation. Jamie's mutation is creating copies of herself and apparition, you know like poofing once place to the next? She programs them with commands when she creates them and they refer to her, the Original, as 'Alpha'. You can tell apart the copies and they often have a dead pan look about them."

Charles, putting his interest on the back burner, look at the copy. "Well in that case can you tell me where Alpha is?"

The Jamie copy looked at him with large brown eyes. "Are you a big problem?" she asked.

"Yes." Charles nodded slowly. "Big problems get to see Alpha don't they?"

Charles guessed that this copy was made in a hurry for she didn't really seem to have that much intelligence to be a well-made copy. it almost felt like he was talking to a child.

Copy Jamie nodded and started towards the back entrance. The other three followed the copy through the back ways of the club until they came into the dressing area's back way. There they saw the real Jamie as soft sobs came from her, her head buried in her hands and shoulders slumped over.

"Jamie?" called Roxie.

"Roxie?" said Jamie as she looked up forgetting about the bruise.

"Jamie!" cried Roxie as she ran towards Jamie and grabbed her hands. "What the hell happened? Who did that to you?"

Jamie shook her head as tears poured down her face.

Sean looked at Charles as the pair watched the scene unfold before them.

"Can't you look in her mind? See what happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to invade her privacy. She doesn't know us yet, so if I resort to that she may never trust us."

Roxie looked over at Charles, almost as if she was on the same wavelength as Sean, and motioned for him to come over. As Roxie explained about the events that went on at the auto garage that day, Jamie's good eye seemed to have a sudden spark in it; a hopeful spark.

"Watch it! He'll prove it to you! Go on." Roxie said nudging Charles as she stood up.

Charles knelt down in front of the sitting Jamie and looked into her left eye as she covered the right to hide the bruise.

"Do you mind if I?" he asked as he tapped his head with his index finger.

Jamie looked at Roxie and back at Charles as she sighed, "Just get it over with." Irritated with the fact that she would have to relive that horrible experience over again.

Charles kept his clam as he pressed his fingers to his temple and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FUN FACT<strong>: Although I don't find it fun, Chicago in the 1960's was more segregated with housing and schools, and sadly today it still kinda is. If you want to know more on the subject I recommend looking up Dr. King's stay in Chicago. During which he lived in a black housing project to show just how horrible the living conditions were down there. _

_*sings The More You Know!*  
><em>

_ So sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but my main desktop has a virus on it and as we speak I am posting this chapter (that I wrote weeks ago) on a computer at the library. So expect the flashback to the sit-in to be even more delayed._

_Sorry for the inconvenience.  
><em>


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello all!

I know I haven't updated in forever and a day on any of my stories but I have been really busy with school work, illustration work, and life in general.

However I am writing this note to you all to notify you on a few things.

1) I am going to be rewriting a few of my stories. This ranges from massive gut outs like "Wonderland Syndrome" and "Inspector Riko Zenigata" (I have been watching a lot of Lupin again and I only think that since my love of the show has been rekindled I should at least finish this story) to minor tweaks in "Vertical Velocity." Other stories, like my Kuroshitsuji ones will sadly just be left unfinished as my enthusiasm for that series is gone.

2) I will be posting these new versions of stories on "Archive of Our Own" or AO3. I like their formatting a lot better then 's and the font isn't so small that I can barely read my own work. So as soon as I get the stories together I will post links on each one that is getting rewritten or tweaked. And I will remind you in the story description about where to find the new versions.

So thank you all for sticking with me for so long and I look forward to entertaining you again!

Love,

TheDiscombobulatedDiva

(ps. if you have a account on AO3 and would like to follow me on there so you can be the first to know about when the stories upload my profile name is **LuckyTrin **so you can look me up there!)


End file.
